Aggretsuko: El próximo paso
by Zony
Summary: Luego de ser rechazado el día siguiente de navidad Haida se desahoga en un Bar y Fenneko descubre una forma de divertirse con un libro extraño y para su mala suerte se ve obligada a esconder un secreto de su amiga Retsuko, secreto que le duraría mucho pero solo hasta que Retsuko comenzara a sufrir lentamente por un error que le costo un gran amigo y posiblemente algo más.
1. Guía para corazón roto

**Esta serie es original de Netflix, todos los derechos a los respectivos creadores de Aggretsuko**

**NOTA:** Hace poco vi esta serie en Netflix y me gusto mucho pero el comportamiento de Retsuko hacia Haida fue algo que no me gusto por lo que hare esta serie. Si la Tercera temporada sale y arreglan un poco las cosas entre estos dos me alegraría ya que soy Fan de RetsukoXHaida pero también soy partidario de HaidaXFenneko ciento que esta pareja tiene potencial y no se aprovecha lo suficiente para la cual ya tengo otro Fanfic por si les interesa. Al final si sale la Tercera temporada mirare bien si juntan a Haida con cualquiera de las dos ya que considero que ambas son perfectas para él pero este Fanfic será de RetsukoXHaida y comenzara varios días luego del Especial de Navidad.

**NOTA 2: **Soy malo con Paint pero en la portada Fenneko tiene un reloj con cadena por si no se ve.

**NOTA 3: **Se recomienda ver el Especial de Navidad antes de leer esta capitulo ya que hay _**SPOILERS **_de un suceso que paso en dicho Especial de Navidad.

Capitulo 1 o Único capitulo OneShot: Guía para corazón roto

Luego de un tiempo en silencio Haida pierde poco a poco su cercanía con Retsuko quien poco a poco se da cuenta y se culpa de esta situación que alejo a su amigo de su lado de forma tan brusca

/En la oficina/

Retsuko trabajaba como era de costumbre en su rutina, saludaba a su amiga Fenneko como todas las mañanas diarias durante 5 años pero ese día se cumplía un total de 10 días, 4 horas, 34 minutos con 20 segundos desde que Haida pasa por su lado con un simple "buenos días Retsuko", ¿qué paso con el "Retsko"?, ¿acaso están tan mal que ya no vale tener ese apodo tan característico de ella?, incluso Fenneko dejo de usar ese apodo, o por lo menos no lo usa tanto como antes…., antes de navidad.

**NOTA 4:** Algo a tener en cuenta es que cuando una amistad llega a su fin por un "choque" de romanticismo donde una parte NO corresponde ese sentimiento los "Apodos" o "Sobrenombres" se dejan de usar, en este caso Haida llama a Retsuko por su nombre completo y no su apodo "Retsko" por como le llama en la serie por la "incomodidad" de usar dicho apodo luego de ser rechazado y Fenneko en su caso por ser un poco más amiga de Haida al ser ella el hombro donde Haida llora y quien en varias ocasiones en la serie asegura "Estar ahí para escuchar sus problemas" y también por mostrar mucha preocupación por Haida.

Ella estaba cansada, nunca lo dijo en el trabajo pero estaba cansada y no era por la montaña de papeles constantes en su día a día que superaba su tamaño por mucho y en más de una ocasión requirió una escalera para subir esa montaña y sacar los papeles que se encontraban en la cima

Necesitaba hablar con alguien de Haida o se volvería loca o en su defecto se alteraría demasiado como para seguir con su rutina con una sonrisa

Todavía recuerda ese caminata en navidad junto a Haida y de cómo se fue en el tren, recuerda como al día siguiente el jefe Ton la regaño por no terminar ese trabajo que le encargo aquella noche vestido de Santa, ese día ella estaba muy estresada y necesitaba gritarlo a su "modo" pero ese mismo día Haida quería invitarla a salir a algún lugar, algo que sería imposible para ella al no poder seguir manteniendo la compostura luego de ser regañada de forma severa, esa noche si no se "Desahogaba" exploraría

Se repite ese día un millón de veces, se repite eso cada vez que se levanta y llega al trabajo, esperando tener una oportunidad más sin importar lo que pase, si tuviera que soportar las peores calumnias por no hacer su trabajo bien lo haría solo quería una oportunidad de estar con él y poder aclarar tantas cosas que tenía en su pecho y necesitaba decir….

-Fenneko...-susurro Retsuko en voz baja con tono muy melancólico ante la tristeza que le recorría el cuerpo al ver a Haida caminar tranquilamente cada vez más lejos-.

Fenneko dio un largo suspiro y guardo su teléfono al darse cuenta de cómo Retsuko miraba a Haida

-fui yo-dijo fenneko de forma rápida y con ambas manos juntas-.

Retsuko se quedo algo sorprendida pero sacudió la cabeza

-No es nada raro es que...-murmuró Retsuko pero fenneko la detuvo-.

-Yo logre hacer que Haida cambiara-decía fenneko con tranquilidad a lo que retsuko quedo sorprendida y no comprendía-.

-¿tú...?-murmuro retsuko tratando de entender sus palabras pero sin creer si eso que decía era verdad o si ella confundió sus intenciones-.

-¿No es muy obvio?-preguntó fenneko con tono algo enojado dando un ligero suspiro-.

Retsuko sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa comprendiendo que Fenneko tiene algo que ver con lo que le pasa a Haida

-Le as roto tanto el corazón que yo como su amiga más cercana hice una intervención y lo hipnotice para que te olvide o se haría más daño por el alcohol-respondía Fenneko con tono amable en un principio sacando una guía muy cuestionable de un cajon de como "Cortar con lo que te hace mal Tomo 1" pero su voz tranquila se volvía algo agresiva contra Retsuko pero de una forma algo forzada como si tratara de ocultar algo-.

Retsuko tomo la guía con rapidez y comenzó a leerlo lo más rápido posible, en su vida trabajando había leído algo tan rápido, ni en sus mejores momentos fue capaz de terminar un guía de 678 páginas en segundos

-Ah…-murmuro a panda roja terminando de leer dicha guía-¿pero…?-preguntaba Retsuko para sí misma al llegar a la ultima parte de la guía y entender que se trataba y de que era ese libro-.

Retsuko se volteo a mirar a Fenneko quien estaba en el suelo arrodillada mientras asentía muy apenada

-Para cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho quise revertirlo pero la cura a la hipnosis esta en el siguiente tomo y casi no me acuerdo de la pagina que use, solo dice que "Para revertir usar el otro Tomo"-decía Fenneko muy apenada agachando la cabeza varias veces a modo de disculpa-.

Retsuko bajo lentamente la guía y se acerco a Fenneko quien se aterro de lo que estaba a punto de pasarle cerrando los ojos

-¿Entonces es feliz?-pregunto Retsuko mirando la guía y comprendiendo que Haida posiblemente esté mejor sin ella en su corazón pero necesitaba escucharlo de Fenneko-.

-N-no lo sé…-murmuro algo apenada-estábamos muy ebrios en el bar y cuando desperté él ya era alguien distinto-.

Retsuko suspiro y se disponía a sentarse en su asiento y seguir con su trabajo como si nada hubiera, fingiendo tranquilidad y armonía mientras tecleaba pero en su interior se sentía un calor intenso, una ira que casi se podía sentir a modo de "aura" roja que desprendía su cuerpo mientras escribía en su teclado a una velocidad que daba miedo

-Creí que podría ocultártelo para siempre pero me doy cuenta que solo fui egoístas con tus sentimientos y los de Haida-murmuro Fenneko muy apenada-

-¿Él acepto eso?-pregunto Retsuko mirando a Haida hablar tranquilamente con uno de sus compañeros y pensado si tal vez fue algo que él se hizo a si mismo luego de aquella vez, aquella vez que no para de repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez-.

-No lo acepto-murmuro en voz baja- yo lo hipnotice mientras estaba borracho, pensé que sería divertido hacerlo actuar como una gallina pero de eso no se trataba en libro-respondo Fenneko con tono triste mientras recordaba lo sucedido aquella noche-.

_-FlashBack-_

_Vemos a Haida y Fenneko sentados en un bar hace varios días atrás, Haida esta melancólico y Fenneko espía el Instagram de Tsunoda mientras mira con un aura negativa sus fotos_

_-Mesero otra botella de cerveza-decía Haida algo pasado de copas hablándole al cartel del dueño-._

_El mesero y dueño del Bar el cual era un gato de pelaje negro y sedoso se volteo para atender el pedido pero se dio cuenta que no le hablaban a él sino a un mero retrato suyo_

_-Ya tomo demasiado-decía el barman quien era el dueño del establecimiento tratando de alejar la copa de su cliente-._

_-Yo le diré cuando es demasiado-decía Haida con tono amenazante pero no podía levantar la cabeza-._

_-No lo intente, le rompieron el corazón por veintiunava vez creo-decía Fenneko contando con sus dedos-._

_-¿Corazón roto?-murmuro el gato negro-creo que tengo algo para eso-murmuraba el barman mientras sacaba algunas cosas debajo de la barra-._

_El barman saco un gran libro pesado de uno de los cajones y lo puso frente a Fenneko_

_-¿Cortar con lo que te hace mal?-leía Fenneko con dificultad al estar un poco ebria-._

_Fenneko abrió el libro para examinarlo mejor, en la tapa había una pequeña bolsa con un reloj de dorado con cadena la cual servía para inducir la hipnosis _

_Luego de varias copas, risas y una que otra pregunta por aquel libro Fenneko se dispuso a jugar con la frágil mente de Haida quien estaba completamente perdido en su mundo, miraba el techo con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto, le faltaba poco para dormirse_

_-Mira este reloj-murmuro Fenneko tratando de imitar un tono místico pero apenas y podía mantener el reloj en su palma-._

_Haida bajo lentamente la cabeza y miro dicho objeto el cual se movía de un lado a otro induciéndolo en un trance_

_-Hasta este punto Fenneko apenas y recuerda lo que dijo-_

_-Escucha el….-murmuro de Fenneko-_

_-Ahora serás capas de…-murmuro de Fenneko-._

_Se empezaron a escuchar canciones de algunos ebrios del lugar_

_-Ten cuidado con lo que…-murmuro lejano del mesero-._

_-Cuando cuente hasta…-murmuro de Fenneko-._

_-¿Segura que quieres…?-pregunta hecha por el mesero-._

_La Tv más cercana comenzó a trasmitir estática_

_-Cuando escuches la palabra secreta…-murmuro de Fenneko-._

_Se escucha la puerta cerrarse y abrirse varias veces ya que tiene una campanita que suena y suena_

_-¿Sabes lo que acabas de…?-pregunta hecha por el mesero-._

_-Fin FlashBack-_

-De repente todo se volvió negro-murmuro apenada-el mesero me despertó con un poco de agua y Haida había pagado la cuenta y me ayudo a levantarme pero no me di cuenta del cambio hasta el día siguiente-decía Fenneko muy apenada por aquella situación-.

Fenneko termino de contar la historia en el Bar con pena y tristeza arrodillada en el piso a modo de disculpa

-¿Te dejaron el manual?-pregunto Retsuko mirando lo grande y posiblemente caro que resultaría ser dicho objeto-.

-Lo fui a robar al día siguiente cuando supe lo que le había hecho a Haida-respondió Fenneko algo apenada de lo que le hizo a Haida pero no tanto por haber robado propiedad ajena-.

-¿L-lo robaste?-pregunto Retsuko sorprendida y aterrada dejando el libro en el suelo con miedo a tocarlo-.

-No importa-decía sacando un papel del bolsillo-tengo la dirección del Bar, si te diriges a ese lugar y preguntas por el otro tomo Haida volverá a estar loco por ti en un santiamén y tendrán muchos hijos-decía Fenneko muy emocionada y con un peso menos en su alma mientras sacaba el papel de su bolsillo con mucha alegría, una alegría de haber soltado la verdad que había estado esperando desde aquel momento, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa revelaban lo mucho que le hacía falta decir la verdad-.

-¿P-pero por qué no vas tú?-pregunto Retsuko completamente colorada de pies a cabeza mientras echaba vapor ante las palabras tan sinceras de Fenneko a lo que Fenneko negó con la cabeza muy rápido-.

-Digamos que cuando lo robe no había nadie en el Bar porque estaba cerrado…-respondió Fenneko algo apenada-.

Retsuko quedo en shock y se imagino a Fenneko con una máscara negra robando un bar y siendo una prófuga de la policía internacional y también siendo cazada por el FBI con armas, tanques y misiles…, "-demasiadas pelicular de acción"-pensó Retsuko sacudiendo la cabeza al imaginarse esa escena-.

Espero les guste este capítulo, Soy fan de ambas parejas pero este Fanfic está dedicado a RetsukoXHaida, si les gusta el FennekoXHaida tengo otra serie para esa pareja y si les gusto este capítulo posiblemente haga otro capítulo o tal vez lo deje como OneShot.


	2. La forma difícil

**Esta serie es original de Netflix, todos los derechos a los respectivos creadores de Aggretsuko**

¡Muchas gracias por los mensajes y el apoyo espero les guste la serie!

Capitulo 2: La forma difícil

Haida se acerco lentamente a Fenneko para hablarle

-Hey Fenny-decía la hiena con tono amable-¿quieres ir a ver una nueva película de acción?-pregunto Haida con tono coqueto a lo que Fenneko negó-.

-No me vuelvas a decir Fenny o te rompo el brazo-amenazaba Fenneko sacando un martillo de su cajón-.

-Bien si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde encontrarme-decía Haida con tono algo bromista alejándose-.

Haida paso por al lado de Retsuko sin decirle nada y sin intentar invitarla, como si ella no existiera, como si no hubiera nadie en ese lugar, ella casi sentía que él podía pasar atreves de ella como si fuera un fantasma

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme Fenny o te tiro por la ventana Retsko-amenazaba Fenneko con una hacha a lo que Retsuko negó con la cabeza muy aterrada y guardando su distancia de ella-.

Fenneko y Retsuko fueron a la cafetería a trazar el plan para esa misma tardey pasaron de dejar el hacha y el martillo en algún lugar para no generar sospechas

-Hay que ir al bar y pedir el tomo del libro para revertir la hipnosis-murmuraba Fenneko en voz baja aunque ellas dos eran las únicas en el lugar-.

-Bien…-murmuro la panda roja muy decidida-¿tienen cámaras de seguridad?-pregunto Retsuko algo asustada a lo que Fenneko se quedo inmóvil pensando-.

-Lo sabremos cuando lleguemos-respondió Fenneko suplicándole al cielo que ese bar no tuviera cámaras-.

El día paso relativamente rápido excepto que el jefe Ton informo sobre un martillo y un hacha desaparecidos, los cuales fueron encontrados en la sala donde se sirven el café a las pocas horas

/Afuera del Bar que Fenneko robo/

Vemos a Fenneko y Retsuko escondidas detrás de unos autos mirando el lugar, ambas parecían asustadas ya que se podía ver la ventana por la que entro Fenneko la cual después de mucho tiempo seguía rota y tapada con una madera

-B-bien entra tú-decía Fennko empujando a Retsuko con miedo-.

-¿P-porque yo?-pregunto Retsuko aterrada de lo que podría pasarle al entrar-.

-No te conocen seguramente pasaras desapercibida-respondía Fenneko empujando más fuerte-.

Retsuko entro temblando de miedo al interior del lugar y se acerco a la barra para hablar con el barman el cual estaba mirando hacia otro lado mientras limpiaba una copa con un paño blanco pero la campana de la puerta lo alerto de que habían entrado

-¿Si que desea?-pregunto el barman con tono amable dejando la copa en la mesa-.

Retsuko quedo en blanco en el preciso momento en el que le hablo y salió corriendo del lugar a toda prisa hasta donde Fenneko estaba oculta quien se aterro pensando que la habían descubierto

-¿Q-que paso?-pregunto Fenneko asustada mirando hacia todas las direcciones-.

-¿Qué se supone que diga?-pregunto Retsuko con el alma casi fuera de su cuerpo por el miedo-.

-¿Que se supone que digas?-pregunto Fenneko algo confundida y tratando de lucir calmada-.

-Ellos no saben quién soy y no se a que voy exactamente-murmuraba algo aterrada-¿Qué les digo?-pregunto Retsuko mirando la entrada con miedo-.

-Pregunta si conocen el siguiente tomo de un libro de hipnosis y diles que un amigo te conto-decía Fenneko tratando de idear una forma creíble de presentarse y recordando que Retsuko ya sabía el numero del tomo que ella uso solo debían pedir el siguiente a ese y todo estaría solucionado-.

-Ese libro no está-decía el barman quien estaba atrás de Fenneko quien grito a todo pulmón y trato de huir pero choco con Retsuko dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con ella que se pudo escuchar a cuatro cuadras a la redonda-.

Luego de que Fenneko y Retsuko se recuperaron del susto del barman y del golpe que se habían dado entre ellas les comento que ya le habían robado el libro de hipnosis junto con todos los demás

-Ya no me quedan tomos de ese tipo, el último que me robaron fue hace dos días-decía el barman apuntando a la ventana rota-.

-¿Hace dos días?-pregunto Fenneko algo sorprendida ya que ella recuerda que robo el tomo hace muchos días atrás-.

-Sí, parece que alguien quiso revertir alguna broma pesada y no esperaron a que abriera otra vez-decía el barman con tono algo cansado recordando las veces que llego a su trabajo y encontró la ventana rota-.

-No podremos recuperar a Haida jamás-murmuro rendida-lo perdimos para siempre yo solo quería verlo actuar como gallina-decía Fenneko arrodillada en el piso y estando a punto de llorar-.

Retsuko no dijo nada, nada que ella dijera podría cambiar nada en ese momento, Fenneko tuvo sus razones para hacerlo y esa razón era que ella misma no trato tan bien a Haida como él se lo merecía, todo era completamente su culpa y Fenneko lo sabía pero no se lo diría en la cara, no sería capaz de decirle que la razón de hipnotizar a Haida fue que ella lo rechazo cuando se le confesó en tantas ocasiones, ¿Quién podría decirle que ella no tuvo la culpa?, si tan solo hubieran hablado más en navidad, solo ellos dos caminando por la calles y el frio, ella comenzó a entender lo que quería cuando ya era muy tarde, comenzó a ver a Haida como algo más que un amigo mientras se alejaba en el tren y en su mente se imaginaba esa misma escena pero ella se quedaba más tiempo con Haida, pero eso solo se quedara en eso, en su imaginación

-Si no mal recuerdo, ¿estabas jugando con un tomo verdad?-pregunto el barman a lo que Fenneko asintió muy triste-.

-Si…-respondió Fenneko muy triste y arrepentida-.

-Lastima ese fue el que se robaron-decía el barman con tono triste-.

-Un momento-murmuro-¿ese fue el que yo use?-pregunto Fenneko levantando la cabeza al darse cuenta que no se llevo el que uso sino que se llevo otro que posiblemente no tenía nada que ver y se vería obligada a devolverlo, la situación de esos tomos era un poco más grave de lo que parecía, sería injusto dejar a un Haida con hipnosis por ahí dando vueltas con una Fenneko buscado la forma de ayudar-.

-A si es, el tomo 7 o creo que el 8-murmuro el gato algo confuso tratando de recordar esa noche-pero ambas tienen la misma forma de revertir la hipnosis pero lastimosamente la forma de revertirlo esta en el tomo 1 pero desapareció hace muchos días atrás-respondía el barman con tono triste recordando ese día que llego a su bar y la ventana estaba destrozada, recuerda cuando entro y vio que en la caja seguía el efectivo pero le faltaba un tomo de hipnosis-.

El barman miro la venta un segundo y cuando se volteo de nuevo una de las chicas había desaparecido completamente del lugar como si la hubieran borrado de la existencia en un santiamén

-¿Fenneko?-pregunto Retsuko sorprendida de la velocidad con la que se fue ya que ella no fue capaz de darse cuenta quedando muy avergonzada de estar sola en ese preciso momento-.

-¿Quién demonios hace una serie numerada de hipnosis y deja la forma de revertirlo en otro tomo completamente distinto en enumeración?-pregunto el barman muy enojado y cuando se volteo ya nadie estaba por lo que estaba hablando solo otra vez, si eso ya le había pasado y le seguirá pasando-.

El barman se acerco a su bar y una panda grande y algo regordeta se acerco lentamente, el barman no pudo evitar notar que tenía dos tomos de hipnosis

-Déjame adivinar-murmuro el gato- ¿los encontraste tirado en el piso?-pregunto el barman con tono sarcástico a lo que la panda asintió muy apenada mientras se los entregaba-.

-El tomo 2 y el tomo 4-murmuro-¿tienes idea de…?-preguntaba el barman pero la panda siendo panda fue veloz y desapareció de su vista ante que pudiera decirle nada, para ser un gato es muy lento y le falta instinto-

-Comenzare a cobrarles por dejarme hablar solo…-murmuro el gato mirando al vacio-si es que me acuerdo de quienes son-murmuro el barman entrando a su bar algo enojado-.

/En las oficinas/

Vemos a Fenneko llegando a toda prisa hasta el trabajo, corría tan rápido que no parecía una criatura normal la gente que la veía apenas y la podían identificar ya que era una mancha marrón pasando a toda velocidad

Fenneko comenzó a examinar su puesto de trabajo buscando el tomo que tenía la forma de revertir la hipnosis, se había leído de arriba abajo el libro pensando que era para hipnosis pero nunca se puso a pensar que había una forma de revertirlo al no estar pensando claramente en lo que estaba buscando pero para su muy mala suerte el tomo ya no estaba

-No está-murmuro sorprendida-¡¿No está!?-grito Fenneko enojada lanzando la caja por los aires muy enojada-

Vemos a Ookami tomando un agradable café pero este momento es detenido por una caja de madera muy gruesa, Ookami se acerco lentamente con la caja y al ver a Fenneko sentada y muy triste pregunto

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ookami mirando a Fenneko sentada en el piso-.

-Perdí un libro grande que estaba en esta caja…-respondió Fenneko sin mirarlo al perder la voluntad y al estar muy cansada luego de correr-.

-Creo que vi a Haida llevarse ese libro-decía Ookami recordando a Haida mientras se alejaba con un libro extraño luego de sacarlo de la caja-.

-¿Se lo llevo?-pregunto sorprendida Fenneko -.

-Sí, creo que dijo algo de darle un buen uso y que no lo usabas mucho-respondió Ookami devolviendo la caja y sobándose la cabeza ya que la caja le cayó encima y se le podía ver el chichón-.

Fenneko se paro rápidamente y se dirigió al ascensor pasándose a llevar a Retsuko quien dio varias vueltas y callo mareada al pasar un rayo a toda velocidad

/Horas antes en la oficina/

Vemos a Haida buscando entre las cosas de Fenneko con curiosidad buscando algo en particular que había visto un par de veces en las manos de Fenneko pero cada vez que él se acercaba ella lo escondía con recelo

-¡Aja!-Victorio la hiena-Fenny prometo darle un mejor uso-murmuraba Haida tomando el tomo de hipnosis muy feliz-.

-Fenneko se enojara-murmuro el Lobo peli naranja-te va a matar-decía Ookami mirando a Haida con el pulgar arriba-.

-No te preocupes amigo todo irá bien no lo va a extrañar-decía Haida retirándose lentamente con el tomo-.

-Es tu funeral amigo-murmuro el Lobo de pelo naranja-¿me dejas tus cosas? Pregunto Ookami a lo que Haida solo ríe y le sube el pulgar-.

Vemos a Haida caminando con el tomo en manos dirigiéndose al ascensor y en el camino ve a Komiya con dos libros exactamente iguales al que el tenia en sus manos por lo que no pudo evitar pararlo en seco para hablarle

-Hey Komiya-saludaba la hiena con tono amable-¿Qué traes ahí?-pregunto Haida mirando los libros-.

-L-lo mismo te preguntaría-respondió Komiya con mucho miedo tratando de esconder los libros-.

-Esto lo estaban usando de pisapapeles pero no se que son…-murmuro la Hiena-¿te digo la verdad?-pregunto Haida con tono algo serio en voz baja-.

-¿Q-que?-pregunto Komiya algo intrigado y asustado de que Haida descubriera su plan súper secreto para mejorar su trabajo a base de hipnosis-.

-No veo nada escrito en este libro-respondió la hiena-todas las paginas están en blanco por alguna razón-decía Haida con algo de duda-.

-¿En blanco?-pregunto Komiya abriendo uno de sus tomos para ver si podía divisar palabras y al notar que si lo cerró rápidamente-.

-¿Puedes leer algo?-pregunto Haida abriendo el libro frente a Komiya quien asintió algo sorprendido al poder ver letras-.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Haida sorprendido mirando el libro pero las hojas estaban en blanco-.

Komiya lo dudo por unos segundo y luego de un largo suspiro abrió uno de los tomos y se los mostro a Haida

-¿Ves algo en este tomo?-pregunto Komiya a lo que Haida con una mueca triste negó-.

-No veo tampoco lo que dice en la tapa-murmura la hiena al no ver nada escrito en la portada del libro pero algo le decía que ahí había algo escrito que no podía ver-tampoco sé si hay algo escrito en la parte de atrás-decía Haida volteando el libro para que Komiya lo viera-.

-¿No sabes de qué es el libro?-pregunto Komiya muy sorprendido a lo que Haida asintió pero no se veía muy preocupado-.

-Como Fenneko no lo usa pensaba practicar mis dibujos en sus páginas en blanco-murmura algo pensativo mirando las hojas en blanco-pero como nunca la veo escribir nada le daré un mejor uso-decía Haida con tono alegre alejándose pero con algo de dudas sobre el porqué las paginas estaban en blanco-.

Komiya quedo muy confundido y no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero si se quedaba más tiempo alguien lo descubriría y si ese alguien era un curioso o un chismoso le dirían al jefe que llevo unos cuestionables objetos de sugestión hipnótica al trabajo y seria su fin


	3. Hojas en Blanco

**Esta serie es original de Netflix, todos los derechos a los respectivos creadores de Aggretsuko**

¡Muchas gracias el apoyo espero les guste la serie!

Capítulo 3: Hojas en blanco

**Esto sucede antes del capítulo 1 **

Nos encontramos en el Bar, luego de horas bebiendo y cotorreando las primeras canciones que se escuchaba en la radio Haida y Fenneko están exhaustos y esta última luego de "jugar" con la quebrada mente de Haida se hecha una siesta involuntaria por algo que no estaba en sus planes y por algo que tampoco pensó que podía pasar

/En el baño del Bar/

Vemos a Haida lavándose la cara varias veces tratando de que su mente no se pierda, no había bebido demasiado pero por alguna razón su mente estaba nublada y en el espejo apenas y podía ver su reflejo ya que este se distorsionaba demasiado

Frente a él un libro bastante grande abierto de par en par y en su interior no había nada escrito, o por lo menos esa sensación le daba ya que al mirar de reojo podía ver levemente las cosas escritas pero al dirigir la mirada estas desaparecían en el acto

-¿Qué es esto?-susurro Haida viendo como las letras del libro parecían saltar de su lugar para dejarlo completamente en blanco cada vez que cambiaba de página-.

En eso se escucha la puerta ser golpeada varias veces y a un tipo cantando algo en una lengua antigua y pérdida…, mentí solo era alguien que estaba muy ebrio y esa canción no era precisamente su idioma predilecto por lo que apenas y entendía la letra de esa canción

-O-ocupado-murmuro Haida tratando de no caer en el sucio piso mientras la neblina lo consumía lentamente y lo arrastraba a la oscuridad-.

/En la mente de Haida/

Vemos a nuestro peli gris caminar en la vereda de la calle, no cualquier calle, si no en la misma en la que había caído aquel día de lluvia por lo que se detuvo en seco luego de darse cuenta que ya no estaba en el Bar y que Fenneko no estaba con él por ningún lado

Se miró a sí mismo y se dio cuenta que tenía la misma ropa que ese día, y que todo a su alrededor era similar en todos los aspectos, llego a dudar si alguna vez estuvo en el Bar con Fenneko y antes de llevar su mano a su bolsillo en busca de su teléfono algo lo interrumpió

-Hey-decía alguien a espaldas de Haida-.

Haida se voltea y se ve a él mismo, pero esa persona tenía la ropa que él mismo llevaba en el Bar y parecía más alegre y seguro de sí mismo, era como verse a un espejo solo que este mostraba algo mejor para el espectador

-No te preocupes yo me encargo del resto-le decía ese otro Haida tocándole amablemente el hombro mientras caminaba-.

-P-pero-susurro Haida confundido pero antes de poder hacer nada grande y muy gruesas barras de metal se pusieron en su camino y lo rodearon-.

Lentamente las barras de metal comenzaron a acercarse hasta hacer un cuadro alrededor de Haida y arriba de él también se había generado un techo de metal, a sus pies el suelo se había convertido en metal también dejando una caja perfecta con Haida atrapado

-¡A-ayúdame!-grito Haida asustado mientas todos los edificios lentamente se derrumbaban cerca de él y lo único que tenía en mente era si Fenneko estaría en algún lugar ya que no la veía por ningún lado-.

-Eso hago, te estoy ayudando-respondió el otro Haida con una sonrisa tranquila mientras se alejaba con suma tranquilidad-.

Luego de unos minutos todos los edificios se derrumbaron y el Haida atrapado en la jaula de metal había quedado sepultado en los escombros, y para variar el lugar donde había quedado atrapado fue exactamente el mismo lugar donde había caído ese día bajo la lluvia

Vemos al otro Haida caminar lentamente y con un aire de superioridad y confianza inimaginables mientras todo a su alrededor se hacía pasto y flores y a su espalda los escombros de una gran ciudad que se alejaban en el horizonte desaparecía lentamente

/Fuera de la mente de Haida/

Vemos a Haida siendo despertado por dos tipos que irrumpieron en el baño y se veían sumamente preocupados

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado un joven oso de pelaje marrón quien parecía ser el único sobrio del lugar-.

Haida sacudió su cabeza confundido mientras se levantaba y con ayuda de ese joven pudo ponerse en pie y salir del baño

-¿Quieres que llame al hospital?-pregunto con algo de dificultad el muchacho Jabalí de pelo negro que se tambaleaba pero mantenía la compostura-.

-Como nadie respondía me vi obligado a tumbar la puerta espero no se enojen…-susurro el joven ojo mirando la puerta partida en dos-.

-Gracias, yo puedo volver a mi asiento-agradecía Haida tratando de marcharse pero recordó el libro en el baño y volvía a buscarlo-.

Mientras Haida tomaba el libro que había llevado noto que el muchacho Jabalí y el Oso llevaban entre sus manos otros libros iguales pero antes de decir nada ambos muchacho escondieron la evidencia y Haida por instinto hizo lo mismo escondiendo el libro bajo su brazo

/En la mesa donde Fenneko estaba durmiendo/

Haida llega lentamente y ve a Fenneko durmiendo plácidamente con un libro en sus manos mientras ronca levemente y murmuraba algunas cosas dormida

-S-solo dos más…-susurro Fennko con tono ebrio pero alegre-.

Haida no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su querida amiga tan feliz y tan tranquila, se acercó levemente y le acarició la cabeza un poco para acomodarle el pelaje que lo tenía algo desprolijo

Fennko reacciono levemente a este gesto y no puedo evitar sonreír mientras un leve sonrojo se hacía presente

-Duerme bien…-susurro Haida con tono amable mientras le sacaba el libro que tenía ya que lo estaba babeando bastante

Al pasar las horas Haida despertó a Fenneko y la llevo en brazos hasta cierto punto del camino en el que Fennko pudiera andar a pie y volver a su casa

Haida caminaba muy relajado y con un aire sumamente nuevo, miraba a su alrededor las farola que lo iluminaban en su camino y el frio que recorría su pelaje era muy agradable, se sentía un nuevo hombre y no sabía porque pero no le importaba lo mas mínimo pues eso era algo que pocas veces sentía

Vemos como mira a los lado evitando ser visto por alguien para luego subirse a la farola y dar una vuelta rápida mientras cantaba algo que escucho una vez en la televisión sobre un hombre que cantaba baja lo lluvia o algo parecido, poco le duro su pequeño acto de libertad que sintió las risitas de unas jóvenes que lo veían a lo lejos

Haida se ruborizo bastante y tratando de lucir como adulto se bajó de la farola y siguió su camino a casa pero no pudo evitar reír un poco

/En el apartamento de Haida/

Vemos a Haida mirándose al espejo por un largo periodo de tiempo sin saber bien que buscaba pero era como ver a otra persona en aquel reflejo y no lo entendía

Luego de unos minutos Haida se acercó a su mesa y guardo en un cajo el objeto que estaba encima para poder poner una cafetera y tomar algo caliente

Eran las 5:50 de la mañana y Haida tenía unas ganas intensas de tomar café o algo fuerte para sacarse el estado alcohólico

_*Brrr* *Brrr* (sonido de teléfono vibrando)_

Haida se acercó a su teléfono y noto varios mensajes, entre ellos estaban los de Ookami, un Desconocido y Retsuko

Vio primero el mensaje de su amigo

-Haidaaaaa, hermashoo mmioooo te qquierrrooo muchiiii000-mensaje mal escrito de Ookima a Haida-

-Ookami esta borracho pido disculpas-Mensaje de Ookami a Haida pero este último se dio cuenta que no era Ookami quien le mando el mensaje y se preocupó-.

Vio la hora del mensaje y se dio cuenta que fue hace apenas quince minutos y su estado era "En línea" por lo que le mando un mensaje

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta de Haida al teléfono de Ookami-.

-Soy Tsunoda, te mande mensaje-Mensaje de "Ookami" a Haida, luego de eso fue a la bandeja de mensaje y se dio cuenta que el número desconocido había mandado varias fotos-.

Al abrir la primera foto vio a Ookami durmiendo con el hocino abierto y a mucha gente a su alrededor quienes estaban tomando y otros durmiendo, luego de reír un poco por la escena agendo el número de Tsunoda

Habían muchas fotos y entre la multitud Tsunoda se había sacado muchas Selfie y en las dos primeras estaba con Ookami de fondo y varios compañeros del trabajo durmiendo, parecía una reunión de amigos eso hizo que Haida recordara que Ookami le había invitado varias veces ese día pero fue con Fenneko al Bar y no pudo asistir algo que lo hizo sentir algo culpable de dejar a su mejor amigo solo pero bien acompañado ya que reconoció a la mitad de los que estaba en la foto

En la siguiente foto vemos a Ton jugando cartas con Anai y con Komiya, se les veía sumamente ebrios ya que algunas cartas las tenían volteadas dejándolas a la vista del adversario

Haida vio con una mueca alegre cada una de las fotos que Tsunoda le mando, pero de repente noto algo en una foto

Haida miro con atención una de las fotos hechas de Tsunoda y pudo ver que atrás de ella había un espejo caído, y este reflejaba sus ropas interiores las cuales eran blancas

-Subiré todas las fotos a Instagram cuando termine la fiesta así podrás verlas todas cuando quieras-Mensaje de Tsunoda a Haida-.

-Tsunoda una de las imágenes revela algo incómodo de ti, no creo que quieras subirlo a internet…-mensaje de Haida a Tsunoda-.

*Visto*

…

…

-¿Qué?-mensaje de Tsunoda a Haida-.

-Una de las fotos refleja algo personal-Mensaje de Haida a Tsunoda-.

*Visto*

…

…

…

_*Brrr* *Brrrrrr* (sonido de llamada)_

Haida atendió la llamada y logro notar como Tsunoda le susurraba en voz baja con un tono preocupado

-Haida…-susurro Tsunoda quien se había escondido de los demás para poder llamar-.

-¿Si?-pregunto Haida confundido-.

-Creo que tome un poquito de más…-susurro la peli roja-¿podrías decirme que foto es?-pregunto Tsunoda algo avergonzada y con un leve tono ebrio-.

Luego de buscar la foto noto que había tres fotos en total en las que por un pequeño reflejo las partes privadas de Tsunoda quedaban al descubierto por el mismo espejo que estaba boca arriba

Haida envió las fotos una a una con una pequeña edición al colocar un círculo rojo en el reflejo para que Tsunoda pudiera notarlo en caso que ella no lo notara

-No era necesario el círculo rojo-menaje de Tsunoda a Haida-.

-Lo lamento-Mensaje de Haida a Tsunoda-.

Luego de un rato Tsunoda volvió a llamar a Haida para agradecerle su pequeña ayuda con un tono algo inusual pero alegre, también le informo que esperaría un poco para subir las fotos ya que tenía algo de miedo subirlas sin revisarlas del todo y en su estado actual sería difícil para ella

Al terminar la charla Haida fijo su vista en algunos de sus libros de música, recordándole lo que había pasado con el libro en el baño por lo que decidió examinarlos un poco

-Este puedo leerlo…, este también-susurro Haida mirando los libros tanto en la portada como en su interior-.

Se volteo levemente para mirar "algo" en particular pero su teléfono volvió a sonar

Por alguna razón le emociono la idea de que fuera Tsunoda o Fenneko pero para su mala suerte era otro mensaje de Retsuko

Haida miro la bandeja de entrada algunos de sus mensajes y noto algo que le incomodo bastante, el nombre con el que la tenía agendada tenía varios corazones y algunas cosas extrañas

**Haida modifico el nombre de "3 Retsko i love 3" por "Retsuko compañera de trabajo"**

Luego de esto silencio su contacto y tiro el teléfono encima de su mesita de luz para poder dormir no sin antes echarle una pequeña ojeada a las fotos de Tsunoda, más precisamente a las que tenían una "buena vista" desde atrás

Hasta aquí el capítulo, el siguiente será del primer día del nuevo Haida, ¿Cómo le ira al nuevo Haida?, averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por leer


End file.
